


Let Them Eat Cake

by HoopyFrood



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cake, Drabble, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood





	Let Them Eat Cake

Jenson traces Sebastian’s jaw; dipping and trailing his fingers down his neck, leaving sticky white frosting in their path. He stops when he reaches Sebastian’s clavicle, rests his fingertips lightly against the smooth skin, and just _listens_.

Sebastian’s breathing is shaky, and short soft puffs of air escape from between his lips in quick succession. His eyes are tightly closed, blonde lashes fanned out above flushed cheekbones. Not for the first time, Jenson is struck by how angelic Sebastian looks.

He lowers his head and darts his tongue out to taste the long smear stretching the length of Sebastian’s neck. He follows the stripe of sweetness upwards, briefly sucking at his adam’s apple. Sebastian squirms in delight, his endless energy always so infectious. So much so, Jenson’s often found himself in some pretty interesting situations over the last few years because of it. But this time, well, Jenson wants to do things his way.

“Jenson,” Sebastian moans. "I want—”

Jenson shifts up and grinds his hips hard into Sebastian’s own, causing the slighter man beneath him to throw his head back onto the pillow and open his legs wider around Jenson’s thighs.

“Now, now, Seb,” Jenson chides with a grin, “This is about what _I_ want. I did just win my 200th race, after all.”

Jenson sticks his finger deep into the slice of cake nestled amongst the covers next to them. Scooping up moist sponge, sprinkles, and icing; he thoroughly coats Sebastian’s lips with the gooey mixture. His teasing precision dragging out a whine from the young German’s throat.

Once satisfied, Jenson cups Sebastian’s jaw and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. He runs his tongue along the plump flesh, drinking in the sugary warmth that explodes over his taste buds, before deepening the kiss.

Sebastian groans and arches up, immediately slipping his hands down the back of Jenson’s jeans and digging his nails into the firm swell of his arse as he greedily seeks out every last bit of wet heat from Jenson’s mouth.

When they part, Sebastian flops back down onto the bed, his large eyes shining. “We’re going to need more cake,” he says, accent thickened.

“Good lad,” Jenson laughs.


End file.
